rainbowswikiforfotosfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy Discrate (Undertale)
Full name Foxy Discrate Nickname(s) Original (By other Foxys) That Psycho (By Chara) Non Psycho Me (Psycho Foxy) (Add your own if your character ever gave her a nickname...) Info Foxy is a ghost who is diagnosed with a mental disorder as she is a psychopath. She is in an AU from Undertale the second human in The Underground, yet after she got adopted by Toriel she decided to stay there forever. After Frisk fell into the Underground and got adopted by Toriel she became jealous on Frisk and will never interact with the protagonist if they try to talk with her. After you leave Toriel in the Pacifist Run she will get 'angry' at you for making Toriel sad and will kill herself in order to become a ghost, she will follow you through the game, but will stay invisable untill you have showed mercy to Asriel. After this she will stop you from leaving the Underground. She is in the AU the final boss you must face and its a challange to show mercy to her as she doesnt understand what mercy is. After you have managed to show mercy she will not understand this untill you have explained this, after this she will just understand it half, yet will leave so you can go back to the human world. Gender Female Age 16 Ghost or not Ghost Alligement Chaotic Neutral Personality Foxy seems to be mostly nice towards others as she tries to hide her dark side off her personality and will try to help people and try to understand them. Yet thanks to her mental disorder she can snap to her real personality which is a sadistic psychopath who wants nothing more then to see others suffer. She cant feel real emotions and doesnt understand what mercy, guilt or emphatie is. She can be pretty childish and annoying sometimes as she tries to sollute everything with either ignoring others or threatning to kill them. She often cant explain things why she sees it that way or why she finds it a sertain way. Height 1.60 meter Weight 35 kilogram Abilities Teleporting She can teleport to any place at will, but she must know this place. Vanishing and reapearing She can vanish into black smoke and then reapear anywhere she wants, if she knows the place. Walk through solid objects She can walk through anything that an alive human cant, this also includes humans and animals. This WILL hurt the one she walks through. Turn invisble She can turn invisable making sure no one sees her, yet stuff doesnt go through her then. Turn invinsable This will make sure stuff can go through her, but she cant be invisable and invinsable at the same time. Neigh-immortality She can be killed by sertain objects or sertain people. These include all Holy objects, Demons, Angels and salt. Make knives appear She can make an unlimited amount off knives appear, they will vanish if someone other then her wants to use them. Possesion She can posses people, but she will become weak after she gets thrown out or leaves the body. Weaknesses Holy objects, elemental attacks, sneak attacks, vaccum cleaners (get it X3?) and Larry Looks Relation towards others (In their respective AUs) Undertale Toriel: She loves her and is happy that she is her mother. Frisk: She hates them and wishes they would die. Chara: She does like her, but mostly because they both want to kill others. Asriel: He sees him as a whimp. Asgore: He isnt sure what to find off him. Sans: He finds him annoying. Psycho Foxy: She hates her sometimes. In RPs Smt64: He sees him as a friend. Nox: She sees him as one and same after she possesed him, this thanks to his Jesters in his head yet she cant fully explain this. Silkie: She just wants her dead. Larry: She wants him as her boyfriend/husband Charlet: She finds her interesting. Satan: She finds him mean for banishing her out off hell Other Foxys: She finds all off them a bunch off dissasters, but she also finds herself a pile off dissaster Equipment A kitchen knife Quotes * "....."- Foxy's reply when Frisk tries to interact to her * "... you have made mommy sad, now I must destroy you..."- Foxy to Frisk at final battle * "I dont know what this so called... mercy is... but I think I will leave you alone for now..."- Foxy to Frisk after mercy has been shown Extra * Foxy's footsteps are always soundless * Her voice is 9 of the 10 times emotionless Trivia * She first was designed to be the spirit from Toy Chica before I moved her to the Undertale universe * I recently added the fact that she will be taken care off by Toriel * In RPs that arent fully Undertale related she lives alone in a warehouse * All Foxy's, except Lust!Foxy, Swap!Foxy and Toddler!Foxy, suffer from self-hating. Category:Undertale Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:With evil side Category:Psycho Category:OC Category:Done